Natural
by Fizzy Starburst
Summary: Alvin finds a song that Jeanette wrote, and through a strange turn of events, she ends up performing it, with the person it was written about knowing it was written about him. SxJ, with some AxB on the side, with very slight TxE.Oneshot. Song by S Club 7.


**AN: First of all, this is my first Alvin and the Chipmunks fic, so please feel free to gi me some constructive critisim. Secondly, the song was not written by me, it's "Natural" by S Club 7. **

As the bell rang to leave class, everyone ran out the door, seeing as how it was the last class of the day. Everyone, that is, with the exception of Jeanette Miller. Reason being, as she was now older and more experienced, she had come to the logical conclusion that she should wait for everyone else to leave before she left herself, which gave her a higher probability of less accidents. As she was gathering up her books, ruler, and a few loose papers, her "ever prepared" lap partner rushed back into the room.

"Crap, I forgot my book bag." Alvin muttered to himself as he ran in. however, while running, he also ran into Jeanette.

"Oh sorry, Jeanette, I didn't see you there!"

"Oh, don't worry, it's OK, I'm used to falling down." she reassured him.

As she scurried to pick up her dropped items, Alvin noticed a certain piece of paper. "Hey what's this?" he asked as he picked it up and started to look at it.

Jeanette, in immediate shock, grabbed it from him. "It's nothing really."

"Well," Alvin said while rolling his eyes it obviously _is_ something, otherwise, you wouldn't be so secretive about it, so lemme see!"

"It's a song, OK?" Jeanette sighed in exasperation. "It's a song I wrote."

"Really?" Alvin asked, now more interested than before. 'Can I see it?"

"It's no good, really."

"Please just let me see!" And, without waiting for an answer, he grabbed it from her and started reading it. He nodded, and started humming the melody. After he was finished, he took out a pen.

"What are you doing to my song?!?!?" Jeanette asked in extreme horror.

"I'm fixing it." he clearly stated. "See, this note, and this note, they don't fit well together…..there, all better." Jeanette reviewed what he had written and nodded in agreement. He was right, it _did_ sound better now. "It's really good." he commented "Really well written, and a very nice melody." He waited for an answer, but he didn't get one. So he decided to jump right into what he really wanted to know. "This was written about Simon, wasn't it?" Jeanette nodded. "I thought so." he answered. "You know, you should pitch this song to Brittany and Eleanor."

Jeanette immediately started shaking her head in disagreement. "Oh no, we usually leave that stuff up to Brittany."

"Well, I still say you should. It would make a great song for The Chipettes."

Jeanette merely nodded, and left the room. Little to either of their knowledge, their siblings had been waiting for them all this time, and Brittany went to go see what was taking so long. As soon as Alvin came out of the room she grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him outside. "What was that all about?" she asked him.

'What was what all about?" Alvin asked innocently.

"You know very well what I'm talking about!" Brittany shouted, "You and Jeanette, just two seconds ago! What were you two doing? What were you talking about?" She was about to ask more questions, when Alvin interrupted.

"Quit your panicking, sweetheart. You're still my girl, nothing was going on between me and Jeanette. She was just showing me a song she wrote, was all."

Brittany laughed at this. "Jeanette? Wrote a song? It must have been about chemistry and science and more boring stuff."

"It was, in a way," Alvin responded, "but, it was also a love song."

"How can a song be about science AND love?" Brittany asked, clearly annoyed.

"Beats me, but Jeanette accomplished it. You should ask her to see it, it's really good."

Brittany was about to say something else nasty, but then she realized, if Alvin said it was good, it must be. He often even said his own stuff sucked, when it obviously didn't. She was going to have to ask her sister about this when she got home.

*****

When Brittany arrived home, she went straight to work on finding Jeanette. Doing so wasn't hard, seeing as how she was quietly doing her homework on her bed, as usual. Brittany proceeded to walk up to her. "Hey, Jeanette, what are you doing?" she asked her sister, just a little too innocently.

"Um, my homework?" Her sister responded.

"Look, Jeanette, I'm not going to beat around the bush. Alvin told me you wrote a song. A song that was actually good. So I want to see it." Her sister merely sighed, if Alvin had already seen it, what harm does it do if Brittany saw it, too? She simply handed it over. As her older sister reviewed her song, she went back to working on her homework. About two minutes later, Brittany handed it back to her. "So, when are you gonna tell him?"

Jeanette was confused, "Tell who what?"

"Simon. About that song. I mean, it's obvious that it's about him." As she said this, Jeanette immediately began to start blushing.

"Is it really that obvious?" Brittany nodded her head. "It doesn't matter anyway," Jeanette continued, "Because he's not going to see the song anyway."

"Hmm, I suppose you're right," Brittany said while trapped in thought, "He's going to hear. At the talent show, this Friday."

Jeanette was immediately taken aback. "What? I mean no! No, Brittany, I mean, we've never even performed the song, and to perform it in less than two days?"

"We've learned songs in less," her sister reminded her. "That's not what this is about at all, is it? You just don't want Simon hearing the song." Jeanette nodded. In reply, Brittany said, "Well then, we just won't tell him it's about him."

"But you said it was really obvious that it was!"

"Yeah, but it's also really obvious that you like him, and he hasn't noticed that either, has he?" Jeanette could do nothing but nod in agreement.

"Alright then! That settles that." said Brittany as she started to walk away. Jeanette heard her yell down the stairs, "Hey Eleanor! There's a new song we have to practice!"

*****

The Chipmunks had just finished performing their version of Living on a Prayer, and the crowd was going wild. As they stepped backstage, they noticed that Jeanette was nervous as could be, seeing as how they were on next. Alvin whispered to her "It'll be fine!" he then turned to her sister and started the usual routine. "Hey babe, tough act to follow huh?"

Brittany scoffed at him, "Keep that up, and you'll have to find yourself a new 'babe', understand?"

Meanwhile, Theodore, Simon, Eleanor, and Jeanette were talking amongst each other. "Wow, you guys were great!" Eleanor said excitedly. She was always happy to see her friends to well.

"Thanks, but I'm certain you guys will be even better!" Theodore said, seeing as how he also liked to see his friends do well.

"What song are you guys performing anyway?" Simon asked, and though either of them could've answered it, his question was very obviously directed at Jeanette.

"Um, it's a new song, that I wrote." She timidly replied.

"You wrote a song?" he asked more out of admiration then shock.

"Yeah, and it's really good! And she even wrote it about…." Eleanor caught herself just in time, "Someone."

As she said that, the stage manger told the Chipettes to start setting up.

As they were doing so, the chipmunks slipped into the back row of the audience. Just as they were about to perform, Brittany stepped up to the microphone and said, "This is a new song, that my sister, Jeanette, wrote. And she wrote it about Simon Seville." She then stepped away from the microphone.

At first, Simon was a little shocked, but he'd figured it was a song about friendship, so it didn't bother him. Meanwhile, on stage, Jeanette was very bothered. "Why did you say that?" Jeanette asked out of pure fear.

"So now he'll now you like him."

Before Jeanette could respond, the music started. Though she was very nervous of what the outcome would be, she started to sing;

"_Loving you is not just luck or illusion_

_It's in the make-up of our DNA_

_It's not by chance we make the perfect solution_

_Don't fight it baby, you know that it's just destiny's way"_

Her sisters then joined her for the songs chorus:

"_Baby lovin' you_

_Comes easily to me_

_It's what I'm living for_

_It's all in the chemistry_

_Baby lovin' you_

_Is how it's meant to be_

_It's something that is oh so natural to me"_

Jeanette then sang by herself again, this time, forgetting that Simon was in the audience, and just imagined her spilling her true feelings to him. Meanwhile, Simon was dumbfounded, shocked, and terribly relieved.

"_Natural_

_We got the answers but there's no explanation (no explanation)_

_We got each other baby come what may (come what may)_

_It's in the science, it's genetically proven (genetically proven)_

_Cos when you touch the reaction it just blows me away"_

As her sisters joined her again, happy with Jeanette's new found confidence with her song.

"_Baby lovin' you_

_Comes easily to me_

_It's what I'm living for_

_It's all in the chemistry_

_Baby lovin' you_

_Is how it's meant to be_

_It's something that is oh so natural to me_

_Natural"_

She continued to sing alone;

"_Turn off the light, lay your head next to mine_

_Take it slowly, a step at a time_

_C'mon get close, closer to me_

_It's oh so natural, it's oh so easy to see"_

She and her sisters sang the chorus a few more times, with a lick every now and again

"_Baby lovin' you_

_Comes easily to me_

_It's what I'm living for_

_It's all in the chemistry_

_Baby lovin' you_

_Is how it's meant to be_

_It's something that is oh so natural to me_

_Baby lovin' you_

_Comes easily to me_

_It's what I'm living for_

_It's all in the chemistry_

_Baby lovin' you_

_Is how it's meant to be_

_It's something that is oh so natural to me_

_Baby lovin' you_

_Comes easily to me_

_It's what I'm living for_

_It's all in the chemistry_

_Baby lovin' youIs how it's meant to be_

_It's something that is oh so natural to me_

_Natural"_

The song had now ended, and the crowd gave them a standing ovation. As they stepped backstage, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore were already there waiting for them. As usual, they all split off into pairs.

"Wow, Eleanor! You guys did great!" Theodore said, then gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Aw, thank you." She responded, also kissing him on the cheek.

"See, I _told_ you Jeanette wrote a good song." Alvin rambled on, just to prove he was right.

"I never said that it wouldn't be good!" His girlfriend snapped.

"Yeah, but you said it'd be boring." And, before she could respond, he immediately went into to kissing her passionately. And Brittany didn't mind one bit.

Meanwhile, there was a bit of awkwardness between the middle siblings of each family. Simon, finally, decided to break the silence. "That was a really great song you wrote."

"Thanks. You're not, like, mad, are you?" She asked while terrified.

"Mad, mad about what?"

"About the fact that we'll never be able to be friends again because you just found out how I really feel about you, and, and, and…." As she rambled on, she started to cry.

Simon chuckled to himself, then managed to say "You really looked into the outcome of this didn't you?" He noticed that she didn't seem to know where he was going with this, so he tried a different approach, "You were right about one thing though, we will never be able to be friends again. At least, we won't be able to be _just_ friends." And with that he leaned in to kiss her. Jeanette then silently thanked Alvin for forgetting his book bag in class. If he didn't, things wouldn't be so perfect right now.


End file.
